


Past Returns

by MrsDylanKeogh



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDylanKeogh/pseuds/MrsDylanKeogh
Summary: Sarah and Dylan used to be best friends during her time working in Holby City ED until she left suddenly. What will happen when she returns.





	1. Chapter 1

Dylan looked at the date on the calendar and let out a sigh, he had been dreading this day and yet here it was, marking a 6 months since he last saw her. He was angry at himself for even giving her head space. She left, she walked away with no warning and gave no explanation. Dylan closed his eyes, took a deep breath and collected his composure before putting his coat on and heading to the ED for another busy shift. He hated night-shift but little did he know this shift was not going to be like any other.

Sarah sat in Charlie's office worried, nervous and scared "There must be some mistake, are you sure I have been reassigned here? I left  6 months ago without giving notice. It's a mistake, I can't work here Charlie, I just....." she burst into tears and Charlie hugged her tightly. "he will be as shocked as you, and I know this will be really hard but he has to face it and so do you. If it gets too much just come find me and I will help. I promise" Sarah wiped her tears and smiled at Charlie. "You always know how to make things better don't you?" Charlie grinned "Of course I do, I'm Charlie" they both laughed. "How do you think he will take the news then?" she asked tenderly "Well being honest? He will probably bury his head in the sand for a few hours then calm down and come to his senses. He honestly doesn't have a choice but I know he will understand and be there for you" Sarah sighed "well here goes nothing" she said as she walked out the door to face one of the hardest few hours of her life. 

He saw her leave Charlie's office, "no it can't be her" he thought to himself. Why would she be back here now, there is no way they would let her come back after she disappeared like that. Minutes later, Dylan entered cubicle 2 and as he looked up from the notes his jaw dropped, it was her and she was pregnant.

"Doctor Keogh, Miss Cooper has been having abdominal pains and there is a possibility of pregnancy. Miss Cooper, this is Doctor Keogh, one of the best in the ED, you are in safe hands here" Sarah said as she completed the handover to Dylan, "keep it together, you knew it would happen" she thought to herself. "Right Nurse Byrne, can you please chase the bloods and arrange an ultrasound while I carry out my own assessment thank you" As she went to leave the cubicle she heard Dylan say he would be back in a moment to his patient. He grabbed Sarah's arm and turned her round to face him "so you're back, anything you want to tell me or is it none of my business?" Sarah pulled her arm away and whispered "We need to talk, find me when you are finished with Miss Cooper. I have a scan to book and results to chase" she walked away leaving Dylan standing there stunned "no, it cant be mine, we only slept together once, I am sure we were careful, she said she was on the pill too" he thought panicked. 

Ten minutes later Sarah returned to the cubicle and handed Dylan the results of the blood work and informed him that the sonographer was on the way to carry out the scan. She headed towards the staff room to get a drink just as Charlie walked over. "well he knows then?" Sarah nodded and started crying again "Sorry, these daft hormones make me cry at the drop of a hat" they both laughed. Charlie noticed Dylan heading for the staff room at pace and made his excuses and left. She just got into the staff room before Dylan stormed in slamming the door behind him. Sarah turned to look at him "yes Dylan, I am pregnant with your child"

Dylan sunk onto the sofa slowly staring at the woman he had secretly loved, trying to take in what she had just said. "Mine? But we only have sex once? You were on the pill?" Sarah sat next to him "trust me its as much of a shock for me too. I went to the GP and demanded answers but we both know nothing is 100% and as it turns out my body decided it didn't want to pill to work so tada here I am pregnant!!" Dylan blinked "how far gone are you? Is this why you left?" "I am four and a half months. I didn't know until a couple of weeks after I left. I left because I was falling in love with you and when you said that night was a mistake I made the decision to leave. It was hard to see you knowing you didn't love me too." She started crying and she got up and ran towards Charlie's office with Dylan following swiftly behind her. The other staff members watched as they saw Dylan fly after her. He caught up with her and turned her round to face him. He cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes "I have always loved you Sarah, you always meant the world to me. I was trying to protect myself from being hurt but I ended up hurting you. I am so sorry." He wiped the tears from her cheeks, never taking his eyes off of hers. "I love you " with that he kissed her. To him, it felt as if they were they only two people in the building, they never heard the cheers that were ringing out around them. 

Pulling apart Dylan led Sarah back to the staff room. He went into his locker and pulled out a small velvet box. Dylan turned to face Sarah who looked at him with surprise. Dylan dropped down on one knee "I have had this since the day after we were together, I never thought I would get this chance, I thought I had ruined it but now here you are, willing to love me and about to give me the best gift I could ever receive.Sarah, I love you. Will you marry me?" She gasped "of course I will Dylan, it has only even been you. Yes I will marry you." He placed the ring on her finger and stood up to give his now fiancee a kiss. 

They never noticed Charlie closing the door behind them to give them much deserved privacy. His plan had worked. He got the ED love birds back together again. He was glad Sarah had kept in touch with him. It paid off.


	2. Forever Mine

"Louise, I am so so nervous. What if he changes his mind. I mean look at me, I look like a beached whale for goodness sake." Louise smiled "Sarah, you are 7 months pregnant, you are glowing and look stunning. When he sees you, knowing Dylan, he will cry with happiness" Sarah sighed "Oh I do hope so" Robyn was sitting in the corner crying "oh Robyn, don't you will start me off too" Sarah laughed. There was a knock at the door "Wow, Sarah, you look beautiful, I might have to whisk you away myself" Sarah laughed "Charlie, looking handsome and awesome as always" he smiled "it's time, he is all nervous and he keeps crying. David is just as bad"  Sarah smiled, "well girls, lets go get me married" she took Charlie's arm and held her rose bouquet in the other. 

Reaching the entrance to the hospital chapel, Sarah took a deep breath. "Mrs Keogh" she thought to herself.  The music started and the doors opened. Louise and Robyn walked down the aisle and minutes later Charlie walked Sarah down the aisle. Dylan looked at his bride and smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. Finally reaching the front, Dylan took her hand and whispered "you look stunning baby," she smiled "you look so handsome" The minister started proceedings and with their vows read and rings exchanged "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" "With pleasure" Dylan giggled. His lips on hers, tears streaming down her face. "Mrs Keogh shall we?" Sarah smiled "Yes my gorgeous husband" they walked down the aisle to cheers, and a lot of tears, from their friends and colleagues. 

After the register was signed and everyone had their pictures taken, they headed outside. Met by Connie at the entrance of the ED "congratulations Doctor and Mrs Keogh. I have a little surprise waiting outside for you both, just a little something to escort you to your honeymoon destination" Sarah and Dylan turned to see a white limo waiting "your bags are inside. I hope you enjoy your time in Cornwall, it is so beautiful there" Sarah turned to Connie "thank you so much for this. it's amazing." Sarah hugged Connie. Saying their goodbyes, they got into the limo. Waving as they left "I can't believe you're my wife, its a dream come true" Sarah kissed him "Dylan Keogh, forever mine"


End file.
